Imaginations They Are
by NollyLvn
Summary: Rin and Shiemi find Gray and Juvia and ask for direction, but... -Fairy Tail's canon world.


Just lazying around (even though I'm so fucking busy). Well, its my first cross-over so I don't know how to do it. Please point my mistakes.

Two of my most favorite OTPs! Gruvia and RinEmi 3

I don't need disclaimers. I own nothing, mind you.

''

**Imaginations They Are**

''

Juvia and Gray were walking at the streets in a random morning. Then they saw a very _weird _couple. The boy had a similar (very similar, I dare to say) appearance like Gray, when the girl had a short blonde hair with a small green creature sitting on top of it.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia whispered, looking suspiciously at the younger couple looking around as if lost. They probably were lost. _Definitely_, Juvia decided after seeing the girl's wails and anxious face whilst the boy only looking around, not giving a shit. "Is it just Juvia or they look… strange?"

The raven haired guy was now eyeing the questioned couple intently, "They are." Then he just shrugged and well, not giving a damn also. "Lets get over it, the others are waiting at the guild, Erza's a bitch if she's angry."

The blue haired girl sweat dropped and remembered the time Natsu _unintentionally _touched her strawberry cake, hell broke loose. "Y-Yes."

"E-Excuse me?" a timid, kind voice called at the two Fairy Tail mages who surprisedly stared at the girl in front of them. "Can you tell me the way to the True Cross Academy?"

Gray frowned, Juvia just _eyed _her from head to toe; in a terrifying way to identify if this foolish-looking girl had the potential of being her love rival –even though Gray and Juvia were already dating. "The what?"

"The True Cross Academy," this time is the Gray-look-alike boy's turn to voice out, then, the slightly-pointed eared boy turned to the shorter blonde. "I think I've told you to not talk to strangers, Shiemi. They might be bad bastards."

The older guy raised an eyebrow, "Protective much?"

"Oh, sorry, Rin." The smaller female blushed. "But we can't find our way home just by buying snacks and laughing, can we?" She giggled before realizing the presence of the confused pair there.

"Who?" the water mage mumbled. "Juvia Lockser of Fairy Tail."

"I-I apologize! My name is Shiemi Moriyama and this is-"

"Rin Okumura," he scoffed at Gray. "Why do you look like me?"

"Hell if I know," Gray snarled irritatedly. _Damn kid._

"Old fart," _I don't like the looks he has been giving me and Shiemi_, Rin almost glared at him for being annoying. This stupid droopy-eyed guy is lucky his companion looks like a good-hearted normal woman. "Let's go, Shiemi."

"Juvia, we're off-"

The two girls were nowhere to be found. They probably are going on a walk together. Well, that little blonde girl seemed nice and gentle, but she's still a stranger. And no one is supposed to trust to a stranger they just met a minute ago. That blue girl was normal, right?

Where the hell are they!?

''

"Juvia is sorry, Shiemi-san, I can't help you to find the True Cross Academy you said," the older female apologized to the blonde while smiling, well, apologetically. She didn't even know from what town, or _country_, it was.

Shiemi shook her short haired head, "Its all right, Juvia-san." Then she added after some thinking, "I don't think it's a good idea to leave Rin with Gray-san though." She frowned, imagining tonight's breaking news will be the son of Satan fighting an ice mage and destroyed the whole kingdom.

The water mage laughed, "Don't worry, they are our men, they will manage somehow."

Shiemi smiled, "You're right." A pause, "Speaking of which… now what should I do? Mom will get worried and the plants weren't watered yet and I sh-,"

"Calm down," the blue haired girl laughed heartily. "There's no use of panicking and getting trouble-counscious at a time like this. Juvia can help you!"

"Sorry, " Shiemi giggled, _her speaking way is funny_, "Thank you."

"Let's go to Fairy Tail!"

_Fairy… Tail?_

And then, the images of a flying Rin's tail were flashing in her head.

''

"Hey, you old fart, where the hell are we going?"

"Stop calling me that, you insolent brat, can't you fucking see we are looking for Juvia and your girl?" Obviously, Gray Fullbuster was holding his lust for high-fiving this Rin Okumura's face with a stapler right now. Not that he's got the stapler. You see? Stapler is a magical thing you get from buying at the Magic Shop, you can pull it out of the blue and freely kick someone's ass with it.

Or so Gray wish at the moment.

"I can't trust strangers. Who knows if you are taking me to a desolate hill and slit my throat open there then steal all my money and my sword away?" Rin frowned the back of the older raven haired man, their heights were the same if you didn't pay close attention to them.

"Don't make weird ambiguous words, and I won't bother to do worthless thing like that, mind you," (well, he did consider it though) "Anyway, do you know where your girl's favorite place is? Juvia may have taken her to wherever it is knowing her," Gray rolled his dark eyes.

"She's not my girl," Rin protested.

"Whatever."

"Gardens," the son of Satan said. "Shiemi likes flowers like so bad." That is an info everyone knows about.

"Magnolia Park then."

''

Now the two girls were talking to each other at a fountain. When Juvia suddenly blushes pink when Shiemi asked a question.

"Is Gray-san your boyfriend, Juvia-san?" YES, YES HE IS! Was what the older girl wanted to scream out about. But in she had to calm down her Yandere personality.

"Yes, Gray-sama is, why do you ask, Shiemi-san?" Juvia smiled, even though her heart was dancing in delight. She touched the water behind her and enjoyed the coolness of it.

"I don't know. I like how you guys compatible just fine. I heard whispers around saying you are a water mage and Gray-san is an ice mage. That's funny how fate messes with our lives, isn't it?" She laughed and called Nii-chan which has always been staying on top of her head.

"What is it?" Juvia asked, curious. She has never seen anything like this in her life.

"My demon familiar, its name is Nii-chan," she showed the tiny greenman which was standing and waving on her palms to the Lockser girl which looked so eager to touch it. "Don't worry, Nii-chan is so tamed. I'm a demon tamer."

"Hello, Nii-chan," the blunette touched its hand as if high-fiving it with her index finger. "Aww, you are so cute, Nii-chan!" She put a few little drops of water around Nii's head, playing with it.

Shiemi let her familiar had fun with Juvia, she trusted Juvia. Then the water mage inquired her, "You said you are a tamer, right?" Shiemi nodded while smiling. "Can you tell me more about demons?"

''

They enjoyed the time spent chatting.

"From the stories you told me, it sounds fun at the True Cross Academy," the older girl laughed. "You tamed a half-demon too."

That was new in the ears, "Hmm?"

"That son of Satan, Rin, seems so protective to you. I wonder how can you not realize it since the beginning like Juvia did," she was starting to wonder if this blonde really is innocent, or stupidly dense. "But, seriously, who do you choose? That Yuki-chan or Rin?"

"I.."

Who do you prefer? Its like choosing between your mom and your dad! Yukio was her first friend, so it was normal for her to care for him, or to even like him. But Rin?

He is strong, kind with some bad mouth, caring, indeed protective, always supports her. Not to mention he's not bad-looking, she likes her canine teeth and tails. And he's a good cook too. He can be dependable, he's funny, ambitious. He helped her many times, he unlocked her jail the first time they met.

He saved her.

But still, "I… don't know…"

Juvia smiled, she too once felt how she was feeling now, between Gray and Lyon? Even though no doubt she'd choose Gray times over and over again. "Shiemi-san is an honest person, so you have to be honest to yourself," Juvia encouraged the young blonde.

"Juvia!"

"Shiemi!"

Ah! Here comes the raven duo.

"Stop following me!"

And bang! A flashlight was the last thing they see.

''

What the heck happened? Gray looked up to see a weird purple haired clown whose clothes looked like Lady Gaga's was flying with a big. Shiemi and Rin was up in the air beside the clown.

"Bastard, what are you going to do!?" Gray shouted at him. He smirked, he also had canines and pointed ears like Rin. He brought an umbrella too. Kinda remembered Gray of Juvia's first impression though this one is a bit creepier.

"Calm down, ice mage, I'm not gonna do anything to them. These two are my students at the True Cross Academy. My name is Mephisto Pheles," he threw them his name card. Gray took it and read it along with Juvia. "This boy is my little brother."

Juvia looked at Shiemi and Rin who were waking up. The blonde, at first, was surprised by how the hell was she flying but came to calm down after she looked at her right side and there was Mephisto there. Same as Rin who immediately screamed his name, "Mephisto!"

"Good morning, sleeping beauties," the purple headed man greeted which disgusted both Rin and Gray. Ewww, gross. "Now, I don't have further business here. I'll be taking my leave. Goodbye!"

Juvia watched as the three of the strangers were about to go inside a portal. Then she screamed, "Shiemi-san! Be honest! He deserves it!"

"I will!"

And then they were gone. What the heck?

Gray, confused and tired, turned to Juvia and wondered, "What was that all about?"

To which she plainly shrugged, "Who knows."

''

There was Amaimon in the cram school, precisely, in the class, with Mephisto too. "How nice of you to erase their memory." He shook his green haired head.

Mephisto snorted, "It would be a pain to let it as it is. I made it as their dreams however."

And the two demons left the homeroom with Rin and Shiemi sleeping soundly inside it.

''

Useless, I know. At the first I was like 'This is gonna be my masterpiece!' and in the end, it turns out like this. What exactly am I doing!? *sighs*

Review please?

05/25/2014 ~NollyLvn


End file.
